Team RWBY Plays Rogue Trader
by erttheking
Summary: While staying at Beacon over the Winter Break, Yang finds a 40k table top game called Rogue Trader and the team decides to play. Hijinks and good times ensure. Light White Rose and Bumblebee


Chapter 1

Why the Hell not?

Author's Note: I recently have had the pleasure of playing a 40k tabletop game called Rogue Trader, an enjoyable game where you play as a member of a powerful dynasty family traveling through the 40k universe, taking everything that the galaxy can throw at you to make yourself filthy stinking rich. Oh right and for the Emperor. It's a fun game and I got myself thinking "RWBY playing this…WHY NOT!?" This is just gonna be a side project of loosely tied together one shots, updated infrequently to give myself a little break from From the Ashes and hopefully get myself over my current stump with that story. This story is most likely gonna be fairly light hearted. Drama might sneak its way in, but for the most part it's gonna be about four friends sitting down to play a game. I hope you enjoy. (Considering that this is directed at people who like 40k and RWBY, and out of those people the ones who know/care about Rouge Trader and out of THOSE people only the ones who actually think this is a good idea…long story short this is probably gonna be a really niche thing)

XXXXX

Ruby Rose let her head rest against the window pane in the library of Beacon Academy. Snow was gently falling down over the grounds, joining an already solid blanket as an airship sailed into the distance. Ruby had little doubt that it was carrying the last of the students heading home for Winter break, a nice long two months away from school to relax. She had been half expecting to be onboard with them, but after the she had learned that her farther had been drafted for a mission that would take him away from home for an indefinite period of time and that both Blake and Weiss would be staying at Beacon for the break, she and Yang had decided to join them.

She had to admit that the thought made her feel a little giddy, even now she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She had made peace with spending two months away from the rest of her team, but now she would be able to spend time with them, without the usual workload their classes normally imposed. She had no idea what they were going to do with their newfound free time, but she had had a feeling it would be something they had never done before and would never forget.

Well, she had certainly been right on that account. Yang had managed to track down rulebooks for a game called Rogue Trader, a tabletop game set in the Warhammer 40k universe and had proposed that they all play a campaign over the break. Somehow, everyone had agreed.

Yang had always been a fairly big fan of 40k and Ruby had read a few of the books that she had bought and had to admit some parts of it were pretty cool. In a way the Imperial Guard and Space Marines were like Hunters and Huntresses. Albeit with a lot more moral ambiguity. Still, they were pretty cool to read about how they fought against impossible odds. As such, Ruby had been very excited about playing the game, even more so after it had been decided that should would be the GM. Then again, while being a GM had it's perks, it also had certain responsibilities, not unlike being a leader of a team.

"Ah come on sis! I'm the one who found the game! I should be the Rogue Trader!"

"That is nepotism, pure and simple! I have no issues with Ruby being the GM, she has proven herself to be a capable leader. You on the other hand have not Yang! You are simply not leadership material!"

Ruby fought back the urge to sigh as she turned away from the window and found Weiss and Yang standing in front of her, staring intensely at each other. The point of Rogue Trader was to take control of a Rogue Trader dynasty, a faction dedicated to traveling the galaxy and earning wealth and power while carrying out the God-Emperor's will. Most of the players were high ranking members and advisers in the Dynasty, but one player had to be the Rogue Trader, the leader of the dynasty and the captain of the ship they traveled on. Weiss and Yang were currently butting heads for the position.

"Guys, I think we might want to calm down for a second," she said, gingerly holding her hands up, loosely holding onto a tablet that she had been reading the rulebook off of.

"Ruby, I know she's your sister, but letting Yang be the leader would end in disaster," Weiss said hotly. "She would be impulsive, she wouldn't think things through, and if we looked away for three seconds she'd crash the ship into a planet!"

"And I know she's your girlfriend Ruby, but Weiss being the Captain would be boring," Yang countered. "She'd double and triple check everything, she would never take any risks, and we'd never do anything interesting!"

"Uh…" Ruby stuttered, her eyes darting back and forth between her sister and her girlfriend.

"Well?" Weiss asked, her hands on her hips, "who is it? Me or her?"

Ruby felt the gears turning in her head. The game hadn't even started yet and already people were fighting. She needed a solution to this, one that wouldn't already put a bad taste in someone's mouth while they were trying to have a good time. Without thinking, her mouth opened. "Blake!"

The Fanus Huntress, who had been sitting a few seats down from the same table as Ruby had her nose inches away from a tablet, suddenly snapped her head up. "Huh? What?" she said, clearly having been so absorbed in her reading that she had not been paying attention.

"You're the Rogue Trader," Ruby said hastily, "That's not a problem right?"

"I haven't started building my character yet," she said, swiping a few documents to the side on her tablet, revealing a blank character sheet. "So it should be fine."

"That works right?" Ruby asked, nervously smiling as she looked back at Weiss and Yang.

"I can't think of anything wrong with it," Weiss said, slowly nodding her head in approval. "Yang?"

"Blake, any chance I can get special privileges?" she asked, smiling at the Fanus.

Blake returned the smile with a small one of her own, said, "No," and turned back to her tablet. Her free hand reached out to take a few dice from a small pile in the middle of the table, which she began to rattle.

"It was worth a shot," Yang said, giving a playful shrug. "Yeah I'm ok with it."

Ruby sighed in relief. "All right. You two should pick new classes to play as and build your characters. I need to build our ship." Yang and Weiss nodded as they sat down at the table, taking a few dice as they looked down at the tablets, scanning at the book for instructions.

Ruby looked at her own tablet as she read off the list of hulls, ship components, and other customization options. The minutes ticked by as the four members of team RWBY scanned the rule books, the silence broken only be the occasional rolling of dice, following by either a small cheer or a low growl. Then, after half an hour, Ruby looked up. "Ok, we got a ship. It's got a decent crew and ancient technology. It'll be a lot harder to repair but we get access to some cool stuff, like a teleporter. It's just a frigate though. You three done with your characters?"

"Oh heck yes!" Yang said, looking at her character sheet with a wide smile. "I'm Astra! The Arch-Militant! I ran with criminals since I was a kid, but I did something to piss them off. Now my old boss is out to kill me. Chaos Reavers attacked the space station I lived on, and I still see them when I close my eyes at night. I managed to escape my home station in the confusion, and I fell in with a Rogue Trader family for protection. You need something shot, I'm your gal!"

"So for the record, we get in a fight, everyone get behind Yang, let her be a bullet shield," Blake said dryly, a slight smile on her face.

"Just like in real life," Yang said, playfully elbowing Blake. "What do you have?"

"Janithe, the Rogue Trader," Blake said, glancing down at her character sheet. "I was born into nobility, I've known wealth all my life, and I think I'm chosen by the Emperor to carry out his will. I have a close attachment to those I call allies, and I will not tolerate any insult or threat to them. I've also got enemies." She glanced at Ruby. "It says that I'm supposed to talk to you about the specifics for that." She scratched her chin gently, looking thoughtful. "Maybe a rival family who thinks mine is a threat. Or maybe a politician or nobleman that I insulted in the past. Maybe I refused their hand in marriage and they swore eternal vengeance." She shook her head. "Ruby we can work that in after I've had time to think about it right?"

"Sure!" Ruby said. She already liked the idea, it gave the game a more personal touch. "What about you Weiss?"

"Jama, the Navigator," Weiss replied curtly. "I come from one of the major and well respected Navigator houses. I feel that my purpose in life is to do my duty to the throne and I have also been on a voyage through the Warp that went badly and I will never forget."

"Looks like I'm the only working class gal, hanging out with all your hoity toity upper class broads," Yang said, idly putting her feet up on the table.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Also I have a mutation. My eyes are as dark as the void."

"All right," Ruby said, rubbing her hands together and eager to start. "You want to just jump right into it? I mean you all have your characters ready."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Yang said, slamming her fist into her palm. Ruby glanced at Weiss and Blake, who gave her small nods. She felt a pang of nervousness that caused her to swallow. She had never done anything like this before. She hoped that she was up to it. "Right then. So you three are the most senior officers on a ten thousand year old starship. I suppose the first thing you would do is introduce yourselves. Oh, and if you want to say something out of character, cross your fingers while you talk."

"Good day," Blake said suddenly, her voice much deeper and more formal than normal. "I am Lord Captain Janithe I have heard many things about both of you, I must say that I'm deeply impressed. I want you to know that the positions that I granted to you were not decisions that I made lightly. My dynasty has been traversing the stars for hundreds of years, if not thousands. Even our extensive records cannot go back that far. And although we recently have fallen on hard times, our standards have not wavered. Keep this in mind when you remember the positions that you have earned, and wear them with pride. And remember, while on this ship, you are my guests, and you shall receive the honor and service appropriate for such a position."

Ruby blinked. She had known for a long time that Blake loved a good story but she hadn't been expecting her to jump into character so quickly, nor had she expected her to start talking what almost sounded like verbal purple prose. Still, she couldn't say that it was boring.

"I-uh, must say that it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Weiss said, looking a little taken aback by Blake's very sudden and very wordy monologue. Her tone was level and professional, but seemed to hesitate "This is a fine ship that you have here. I will be sure to guide it straight and true. My name is "Jama by the way."

"Name's Astra," Yang said, holding up her index and middle finger to her mouth, as if she was smoking an invisible cigarette. Her voice had become very low, almost a drawl. "I ain't much for formalities. If any of you want to catch a drink with me later, I'd be up for it."

Blake frowned, but it didn't reach her eyes, which were sparkling brightly. "I suppose that a drink or two would not be out of the question, but it is not appropriate at this point in time. We are about to make a departure on our first mission. I have charted out a course that I think will be a fine first adventure for us and will hopefully be the first step in a long and glorious line of accomplishments. One of my contacts has found an abandoned colony, lost decades ago, that may very well contain hordes of lost treasure. Ms. Jama, if you could please chart a course."

"Ok Weiss, just roll for Navigation and see if we get there all-" Ruby began, but Weiss cut her off.

"Ruby, that isn't how Warp travel works."

Ruby blinked. "It isn't?" She was certain that the Navigation still was supposed to help navigate the Warp. It was in the title after all.

"No it isn't. Look, chapter 7," she said, sliding her tablet in front of Ruby. "It's a five stage process."

"Oh boy," Yang whispered, leaning towards Blake so that only she could hear her. "Get comfy, we might be here awhile."

"First, you need to decide how long the duration of the trip will be. After that, I need to make an awareness check to find the Astronomican. Step three will be a perception check by me as I chart the course out. Step four is me rolling a navigation check, modified based on the awareness check I did back in step 2 as we steer through the Warp to see how long it takes. While we're traveling, you roll as the GM to see if we have any misfortunes while traveling through the Warp, one roll for every five days in the Warp. Finally, when we reach the end, I need to roll a Perception check at -20 to see if I can leave the Warp at just the right time. Easy to understand right?" she said, giving Ruby a small pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so," Ruby said, sounding a little uncertain as she found the chapter Weiss had been pointing to on her own tablet. "Let's say that this trip will take a-"

"No, you're not supposed to tell us how long the trip is, you're supposed to keep that to yourself," Weiss said. "See, it says so right here. I can only find out if I pass a navigation check, otherwise I'm flying blind."

Ruby saw Yang rolling her eyes behind Weiss, looking both bored and annoyed. "Do we really have to follow all of this Weiss?" she asked, looking down and seeing that she was indeed right. "I mean this sounds like a lot of hassle for when we're just trying to get from one place to another."

"I'm just saying, this is here because in universe that's what traveling through the Warp would be like," Weiss explained.

"Well, I think that's a bit of a pain, and that we'd be better off without," Ruby said. Peeking ahead, she added "And the same with step three. I really don't want to keep that a secret either."

Weiss paused for a moment before answering. "All right. If you think this'll make things more enjoyable, I won't complain."

Ruby internally sighed with relief. She was glad that Weiss wasn't holding too tightly onto following the rules no matter what. "Ok, so I say that this trip will take a month. Weiss, make your rolls."

"Right," she said, picking up two d10s. "Perception, +10," she whispered, letting her dice fall onto the table. They came up at 90.

Weiss jaw dropped open as Yang let out a loud laugh. "WEISS CAN'T FIND THE SPACE LIGHT HOUSE!" she shouted, earning a quiet chuckle from Blake.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, noticing that the heiress was still staring at her dice in disbelief. "What's your perception?"

"45," Weiss whispered, sounding numb.

"Ah," Ruby said, wincing slightly. "Well, with the +10 you needed to beat 55. That's two degrees of failure. That means that all Navigation tests in this trip will have a -20."

"Fate point!" Weiss said, snatching up her dice again. "I spend a fate point! I want to re-roll that!" She tossed her dice down onto the table again. This time they came up at 50. A look of triumph crossed Weiss' face.

"Ok, you pass. You can travel through the Warp without any extra difficulties. Now roll perception to foresee danger," Ruby said, glad that Weiss had managed to recover.

Weiss was still smiling as she tossed her dice down again. The smile quickly faded away as she saw the result. 87. Ruby was certain that she saw Weiss' eye twitch as Yang let out a roar of laughter. "Gee guys, it looks safe to me! Not like the gods of Chaos live here or anything!'

"Moving on," Ruby said hastily. "Roll a Navigation check to see how long it takes us to get there.

Within seconds Weiss' dice were back in her hands. She furiously rubbed them together, muttering something furiously under her breath before she raised her hands above her head and threw the dice onto the table. Her face lit up as she saw the results. 21. "That's more like it!" she shouted. "My Navigation is 46! Two degrees of success!"

"I guess her dice don't completely hate her," Yang said, smiling widely.

"Ok," Ruby said, consulting her tablet. "Two degrees of success means that the travel time is cut in half. So it's only two weeks instead of a month. That means I have to roll twice to see if anything bad happens." Ruby gulped as she picked up her own dice. After seeing how Weiss hadn't been rolling very well, she was a little scared to roll herself. She didn't want to make things too miserable for her friends this early on. It was their first session, they were supposed to be fighting something easy and getting a reward that was way too much for such a simple fight.

Mentally begging her dice to ease up on her, Ruby tosses the dice, biting her lip as they rolled across the table before coming to a stop. 34. "Shoals and Reefs," she said, consulting the book. "Ok Weiss, you need to make a Navigation test. Let's say that it's unmodified."

Weiss was already shaking her dice in her hand. As she did, she accidentally shook a little too hard, causing her dice to slip out of her hands. "Wait that doesn't-" she began, but stopped as she noticed that her dice came to a stop on 17. She paused for a moment. "Never mind," she said.

"You dodge the reefs like a champ," Ruby said, rolling again. 94. "All's well." Relief spread throughout Ruby. They had managed to get through the Warp without getting teared to shreds. "Ok Weiss, roll to exit. -20 perception."

Weiss grit her teeth as she once again rolled, this time keeping a firm grip on her dice. 89. Weiss said something that was very unladylike. "FATE POINT!" she shouted, grabbed her dice again and tossing them across the table. 55.

"Not even close," Blake remarked plainly, while Weiss looked like she wanted to tear her hair out.

"Weiss, it's ok. That was a really tough roll anyway," Ruby said, giving Weiss a quick hug, which made her face a little less red. "Ok. We enter the system off target. The book doesn't specify how that works though. So I'm gonna roll a d10. Evens we're a couple hours away from our destination, odds we're way too close." Ruby looked around, waiting to see if anyone would object. When no one did, she picked up one of her dice, lifted it up, and simply dropped it. 4.

"Ok, it's gonna be a bit of a trip to get there, but we aren't in danger of crashing into the planet," Ruby said. "So you get there after awhile. It's the fifth planet from a rather big sun, no moons or anything."

"All right," Weiss said, glaring at her dice before turning to face Blake. "Captain, what are you orders?"

"I decree that the best course of action would be to teleport down to the main settlement on the planet, and to check it for any valuables," Blake ordered.

"All right then, you teleport down to the planet's surface," Ruby said. "This teleporter is pretty old, so let's say there's a margin of error of around a kilometer, just to make things interesting. You end up a bit outside the settlement. It's the size of a small city, and it looks pretty run down. Buildings crumbling, metal frameworks rusting, but there doesn't look like there was a war here. It looks like everyone just vanished. You also notice that there's a ship not far away. You can't recognize any of the markings, but you can tell it's only a Raider. It looks like it crashed."

"I roll an evaluate check," Blake said. "I want to see if I can figure out how it crashed." With that, her dice went skidding across the table. 12. "Two degrees of success," she said.

"You don't see any signs of weapon damage. It looks more like the hull was torn apart at random. You're pretty sure that it got caught in a Warp Storm," Ruby said.

"It doesn't look like it was shot down, therefore we don't have to worry about other ships hiding in the area," Blake said, falling rather quickly back into character. "I say we attempt to salvage it before we head into the city. We may be able to find some type of salvage."

"You're just looking for shiny stuff wherever you can, aren't you?" Yang asked, crossing her fingers as she did.

Blake shrugged, crossing her own fingers. "I'm a Rogue Trader. It'd be out of character if I passed up such an obvious chance to get something valuable." Her fingers uncrossed. "Forward!"

"It's not much of a hike to the ship, you get there in fifteen minutes. The biggest and most noticeable entrance that you can see is a massive hole in a crudely slapped on cargo bay. However, as you near it, you hear a couple of voices coming out of it," Ruby said. "It sounds like three people."

"Don't move," Blake said, her voice suddenly low and hissing. "Someone's in there."

"What are they saying?" Weiss said, instinctively lowering her own voice after Blake had. After realizing what she had just done, she shook her head and repeated herself at a normal volume. "I mean, what are they saying?"

"Captain, I'm telling ya, it doesn't matter what kind of a haul we got, we ain't got a ship anymore, and we ain't got a way off this planet. We should just give up. Focus on getting food and staying alive. We're gonna be calling this place home for a long time," Ruby said, her voice high and nasally. When she spoke again, it dropped down to a deep guttural growl. "I'm the Captain of this ship and I did not raid an Imperial Guard armory just to let their contents gather dusty on a backwater planet in the middle of nowhere! Now FIX! THAT! ENGINE!"

Her voice rose to be high and nasally again. "But Captain I'm telling you, we don't have the tools we need. And even if we did the entire crew is dead! The three of us can't crew this ship by ourselves!" Low and growly again. "If I hear anymore lip out of you, you'll be talking to the barrel of my bolt pistol."

"Sounds like pirates," Weiss said. "Raiding an Imperial Guard armory? Murderers too."

"Should we just glack them from here, take their stuff and call it a day?" Yang asked. "They sound pretty busy bickering. They probably won't even know what's going on until it's too late."

"Not just yet. I want to try and negotiate with them first," Blake said. "After all, pirates tend to run with larger packs. They might be able to point us in the direction of a stronghold we could crack later. Plus they've been here awhile, they might be able to point us in the direction of any valuable relics. I'll go out and talk to them, you two stay here. When I raise my right hand, open fire."

"I don't know if that's a good-" Weiss began, but Blake interrupted her.

"I go into the cargo bay," Blake said.

"I still think we should've just shot them," Yang mumbled.

"You see three people standing in a circle. All of them look like they're wearing Imperial Navy uniforms, but one of them has a uniform that's much fancier than the rest, and it looks like his hand is reaching for a bolt pistol at his side," Ruby said, her heart starting to pound a little faster. Their first encounter. She hoped she wouldn't mess it up.

"Good evening gentlemen," Blake said in a very polite voice.

"They all turn around to face you, the captain drawing a bolt pistol while the others draw smaller pistols. The Captain says, 'Who are you and how did you get here?'" Ruby said.

"I am Lord-Captain Jannithe, A Rogue Trader," Blake said. "I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma and I was wondering if we could work out an arrangement. I was thinking that me and my ship could take you to the nearest port in exchange for, let's say, half of your cargo?"

"You'll take us there for nothing and be very grateful that you were able to help yes," Ruby said. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Can't say I do," Blake said, shaking her head.

"I command an entire fleet of pirate ships! You don't do exactly what I say, my fleet is gonna hunt down you and everyone you know," Ruby said. "so you-" Ruby's voice trailed off as she saw something flicker in Blake's eye. Rage.

Before she could say anything, Blake grabbed up her dice. "I shoot him," she said, her voice filled with venom. "I draw my plasma pistol and shoot him."

"Uh, ok," Ruby said. "He wasn't expecting it because he was in the middle of a sentence, so you get a +30."

Blake furiously rolled her dice, which came up at a 54. "I pass," she hissed, grabbing up one of the dice and rolling it again for damage. It landed on 7.

"Ok, so you hit him in the body. Adding the damage to your weapons base damage, calculate penetration and armor," Ruby's face screwed up in concentration as she did the mental math. "You deal 11 points of damage to him. He only has 4 wounds left."

"Well, not exactly a raised hand, but I think negotiations are over," Yang said cheerfully.

"Just to keep this smooth we won't roll for initiative in our first game. You two just go now," Ruby said. "Whichever has the higher agility goes first."

"That'd be me!" Yang said cheerfully. "I take aim with my bolt pistol at the Captain-"

"No," Blake hissed. "Take one of the others. He's mine."

"O…k," Yang said slowly. "I shoot at one of his lackies then. I take aim beforehand though, so I get a +10 right?"

"Yup," Ruby said. "Just roll."

"All right! Let's do this!" Yang shouted triumphantly as she rolled her dice. 100. Ruby was surprised that Weiss jaw didn't hit the floor as she looked with disbelief at Yang's role.

"Uh. Your gun jams Yang," Ruby said quietly. They had gotten a lot of bad rolls this game, but she hadn't been expecting a roll this bad.

To her great surprise, Yang let out a laugh. "DIE YOU FOUL PIRATES! Oh wait. Could you please hold still while I un-jam my gun?" she said. "Ok, spending a fate point. Let's re-roll that." Tossing her dice across the table, Yang's eyes lit up as they came to a stop at a 7. Oh yeah. I hit them." She grinned as she rolled one dice for damage. 8.

"Ok," Ruby said, doing the math in her head. "You deal 11 too damage. He's only got one wound left. He's barely alive. Weiss, your turn."

"Right," Weiss said, viciously grinding her dice together. "Blake is out in the open with three of them, so I think I'll even the odds and shoot the one Yang did. Finish things off. Semi-automatic burst. +10 to the check" With a grunt, she sent her dice flying across the table. 60."

"You miss," Ruby said, looking sadly at her girlfriend.

Weiss opened her mouth in a way that made Ruby sure that she was going to scream "Fate point!" but she glanced down at her tablet as she did and closed her mouth. Apparently she had spent them all already. She instead settled for growling under her breath. Something that sounded like "I was only two numbers off."

"Ok, now it's the pirates turn," Ruby said, rolling three times in quick succession. 79, 3 and 20. "Ok, the Captain shoots at Blake and missed by a mile. The wounded pirate shoots a semi-automatic burst at Yang and two of the shots hit." She rolled a dice twice to calculate the damage. 2 and 4. "You take a total of 14 damage. No armor penetration though."

"No biggie," Yang said. "With my toughness and armor that goes all the way down to 5. Sure half my wounds are gone, but I can take it."

"Ok then," Ruby said. "Weiss, the last pirate shoots at you. Semi-automatic burst. Like with Yang, two of the shots hit." Once again, she rolled a dice twice for damage. 2 and 3. "13 damage total," she said.

"That means I take four after my armor and toughness block most of it," Weiss said. "Not too bad."

"Why the heck are these guys afraid of the Captain? They're way better shots than he is," Yang said.

"Don't know," Blake hissed. "Speaking of which, it's my turn right?"

"Yeah, but-" Ruby began.

"I take aim shoot him again," Blake growled, her dice already rolling across the table. 44. "I pass, just barely but I pass," she said, viciously rolling for damage. 1. She hissed. "Fate point," she said, grabbing the dice and rolling it again. 6. "Better," she said angrily.

"Ok, do the math, dumdedumdedum," Ruby chanted. "And that comes out to you dealing nine damage to him. That means he runs out of wounds and goes into critical damage. Hold it." She flipped through her book, bringing up the critical damage chart. "That was to his body, and he took 5 critical damage. Let's see. The captain is blasted to the ground, covering his face in agony. He takes, hold on," she rolled a dice. "Two degrees of fatigue, and he needs to pass an agility test or…be set on fire."

"All right Blake!" Yang said, stretching her hand towards the Fanus, who slapped it half heartily.

"Does he pass?" she hissed. "Does he catch fire?"

"One second," Ruby said, gently tossing her dice. 25. "Uh no. He passes." Blake grumbled.

"My turn! Same guy as the last time. Except this time I think I'll switch it up! Semi-automatic burst," Yang cried out, throwing her dice. 62. "Aaaaaaand I miss. Hold on let me try again. Fate point!" Another toss. 17. "WHO-HOO!" Yang shouted. "Both shots hit! Damage time!" She rolled twice more. 8 and 3.

"Yeah that guy is dead," Ruby said, not even bothering to do the math. "He isn't getting back up."

"Well, one's dead and another is down on the ground. All up to you to get the last one Weiss," Yang said.

Gritting her teeth, Weiss raised her hands said "Unharmed pirate, semi-automatic burst," and sent her dice flying. 16. "YES!" she said, punching the air. "Two shots hit!" Excited, she rolled twice to calculate the damage. 9 and 4.

"He is also dead," Ruby said, again not bothering to do the math. "Nice shot Weiss," she said, flashing a smile at the heiress.

"I had to make up for my earlier disgrace," she said, grinning happily.

"Ruby, the Captain isn't dead yet," Blake said harshly. "He needs one more good shot before he goes down.

"Right," Ruby said. "He gets to his feet and takes a shot at you. Because he's fatigued though, he has a -10 penalty." Ruby rolled. 45. "Yeah he misses."

"Good," Blake said. "I take aim at him and fire," she said. Looking at the dice in her hand with an intense glare, she let them drop. 20. "I hit him," she said rolling a dice for damage. 4.

"Ok let me see," Ruby said, once again doing the math. "Oh boy. How do I say this," she said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "You hit his face, which wasn't armored so the armor he has does nothing for him. And. Well. According to the book his brains got superheated from the blast and caused his entire head to explore. Not only that, but his entire body catches fire, he runs off in a random direction before he collapses to the ground and dies."

"That was a bit excessive," Weiss said. "Well, at least we don't need to double check to see if he's dead. So what was with you during that fight Blake? You looked pretty angry."

Blake blinked. The fire that seemed to have been burning behind her eyes suddenly disappeared. She now looked rather embarrassed. "Sorry," she mumbled. "My character had a trait that says she won't take any insult against people under her protection lightly. I thought it'd be appropriate for her to be furious and I guess I got a little carried away."

"Hey, don't sweat it. It was actually pretty fun, getting lost in this a little bit," Yang said. "It's kind of the point isn't it?"

"I don't object to being immersed in the story," Weiss said, looking at little nervously at Blake. "I just think that maybe we should be sure not to go overboard. I'm not saying you did there, I'm just laying the foundation for future reference."

"Got it," Blake said, still looking rather embarrassed.

Ruby smiled. She felt a warm bubbly feeling in her chest. "The three of you notice that there's a rather large metal crate in the cargo bay. It looks like the pirates were arguing over it." As she spoke, she made a quick dice role. "What's inside doesn't look like it was made by Human hands."

"Oh-ho!" Yang said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them vigerously. "Loot! Now you're speaking my language. What'd we get!?"

"Well, I made a roll and it's Xeno treasure. Let's say there's one item for each of you. I've gotta roll once for the item, and once for a quirk it has. So, six quickly rolls." The other three were quiet as Ruby picked up the dice and hastily rolled them, eyes darting down to her tablet as she did. Then, mere seconds later, she spoke. "Ok, the first one isn't actually in the box. It's a ship componenent, specifically a ship bridge. This one doesn't require any power supply, but it decreases morale."

"Aw, is the crew scared of the heretical xeno technology," Yang said in a mock baby voice. "Are they afraid it's gonna rip their souls out?"

Ruby chuckled. "Next is a charged gauntlet. It's half it's normal size, meaning it has half the weight but it also deals one less damage."

"I think it's safe to say that's going to Yang," Weiss said. "My character is horrible in melee combat."

"And I already have a power sword," Blake said.

"Are you two just saying that because I fight with gauntlets in real life?" Yang asked playfully.

"Sure, let's go with that," Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"They know me so well!" Yang said, her voice dramatically high.

"And last but not least, a set of power armor," Ruby said.

"Hm, it says here that if you use power armor you need to roll to see how long the power source can last," Weiss said, reading from her tablet. "Because even in the base case situation it's going to need charging after five hours." She looked up. "How are we supposed to keep track of how many hours have passed in game?"

"I vote we just ignore that rule," Blake said. "It sounds frustrating."

"Yeah, let's just say that this armor has it's own internalized power source. You know, made by aliens and stuff," Yang said.

"I suppose that would be for the best," Weiss said. "Still, I think it might actually make for an interesting situation. Running out of power in the middle of battle."

"It's a bit much Weiss, especially with all the other things I need to keep track of," Ruby said. "Anyway, it's got a special property. Anyone who hits the wearer with a melee weapon needs to make an agility test or take some damage."

"So it should probably go to someone who would be in melee combat," Weiss said, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"I already got one item today. I say Blake gets it," Yang said.

"Very well," Blake said, looking a little pleased but trying to hide it. "I accept this gift."

Ruby caught that Blake was already slipping back into character and decided to keep things moving. "The ship looks a little too big to explore while you've still got the city to check out."

"We will have the crew explore it for anymore salvage," Blake said. "Until then, onward!" They had only just started and already Ruby could tell that this had been a good idea."

XXXXX

Author's Note: I honestly rolled all of the results that were in story. My dice honestly slipped out that one time, and when I saw that it was a really good roll, I decided to let Weiss keep it. I skimmed a few details when it came to calculations (Like the exact numbers when it came to armor and armor penetration and I didn't have anyone roll to dodge)


End file.
